User talk:RodosMeg
Welcome Hi, welcome to TUGS Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Meg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 16:56, February 17, 2010 Arson Hey, RodosMeg. Welcome to TUGS Fanon. I have to say, I was impressed by your Meg page. Here on TUGS Fanon, we are doing a "Group Collaboration" project, which I call "Arson". Please help contribute to it by submitting one paragraph to the story. Just be sure it fits into the storyline, and does not have too many grammar mistakes. --Rankin (talk) 22:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Click here to find out. --Rankin (talk) 21:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks RodosMeg 02:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. --Rankin (talk) 00:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you going to contribute? Arson has only had 2 contributors. --Rankin (talk) 19:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes I've been thinking how to contribute. I got an idea which I will put in now.RodosMeg 16:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems the creator Vitas has not logged onto TUGS Fanon since December, and Tugsfan66 is not responding to my talk pages. So with no other user to contribute to Arson, could you contribute some more? And take a look at my Explosion page to get some reference. --Rankin (talk) 23:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Again, your Meg page was impressive; however, I would like to point out that Hercules already has a love life; Lillie Lightship. --Rankin (talk) 01:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) maybe but I've always thought of lillie as just a friend or old flameRodosMeg 10:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's fine than. Anyway, I've done some more work on Arson since Vitas hasn't responded to me on the regular Wikia. Could you do some more work on it? By the way, take a look at what I did on the new paragraph. --Rankin (talk) 20:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Of course I've just had a look. I'm going to finish off the pages for my other tugs then concentrate on the story I promise --RodosMeg 20:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wow! You knew what the basis for the OGPU was! I actually got the name from a Tintin book (look it up). Also, I was wondering; what was Princess doing before she joined the Ggibs city? --Rankin (talk) 02:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing the world wars and communism in history and I did a fair bit of research. Sorry I got a bit mixed up in the end. I was mean't to say princess didn't understand the movtive for the attacks on ''Ggibs ''city not Big city. ^^; Sorry. Princess is the younger sister to a famous sea pirate named Empress of the black sea. Princess knows everything there is to know about crime, motive and fighting about the horrors of the world. Her old name was Sarah meaning Princess or Lady in hebrew. She was forced to leave when her sister said that it was becoming too dangerous for her to stay. Princess left with the promise that they would meet again. Princess translated her old name Sarah into princess so she wouldn't be breaking the tradition of not changing a boat's name. She changed her personality from streetwise and silent to sweet, talktive and happy. She knew that authorities would be looking for her but she found a home in Ggibs City and found friend although she doesn't tell anything about her past apart from Bonny.RodosMeg 10:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I see. By the way, I was pondering about the next group collaboration. This time, instead of the usual stories from fanon characters, I'm gonna try something different; TUGS Nostalgia. It will be written in the same manner as David Mitton, Robert D. Cardona and Chris Tulloch would have written them. No fanon characters; every single original tugs characters would appear. --Rankin (talk) 13:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I started the page here. --Rankin (talk) 13:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Cunard Hi RodosMeg,I was wondering if you could contribute a little bit to Cunard,the latest group collaboration.Thanks!Oh,and by the way,When are you going to create C.J. from the Moon Fleet.I would be happy to create him for you.bye! -Trainferry88 00:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Trainferry. Maybe I will. I haven't had much time for anything at the moment but I will contribute. Sadly C.J is out of bounds. Her back story is complex and rather difficult to understand, not that I am being insulting; I only wish to make sure he back story is correct. 18:52, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, you forgot to log in earlier. Parstin32 21:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC)